Bésame
by ladyalucard15
Summary: En completo silencio, el mundo se detiene a su alrededor, el tiempo frena solo por esto.Haciendo crecer su sentir.Solo un motivo-…Bésame-SasukexNaruto HirumaxSena AlfredxArthur ToumaxKamui LightxL SebastianxCiel


Titulo: Bésame.

-Palabras (Según el Word): 627.

Resumen: En completo silencio, el mundo se detiene a su alrededor, el tiempo frena solo por esto.

Haciendo crecer su sentir. El cielo se puso al revés. Sin razón. Porque quería su corazón. Solo un motivo…

-…Bésame-

Disclaimer: Lamentablemente Naruto, Eyeshield 21, Hetalia, X-1999, Death Note y Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen, tampoco la canción de Bésame, creo que usted ya lo sabía *bufido*

Notas: Bien, bien. Simplemente diré que esta idea surgió mientras escuchaba Bésame de Camila y agradecería mucho que la escuchasen mientras leen el fic. Y con respecto a él, es una cosa sin sentido que escribí de un momento a otro sin pensar siquiera lo que hacía, así que esta sobre aviso, eh.

Advertencia: Esto es YAOI, es decir relación chico con chico. Si no le gusta dele clic al botón de atrás que está arriba y absténgase de comentar algo en contra del género, eso es infantil. Pero si por el contrario te agrada puede seguir leyendo. No soy alérgica a los comentarios, así que usted puede señalar sus opiniones, felicitaciones, sugerencias para mi mejore en ortografía y narración y los tomatazos que guste.

Ahora si…lea en paz (ha ha)

…_Bésame…_

_Solo esa simple palabra, cuanta pasión podía desatar._

**~~~~ (Ooooo) ~~~~ Sasuke/Naruto~~~~ (Ooooo)**

-Sasuke…-

_Bajo la lluvia, ambos en el mismo paraguas._

-¿Qué quieres, dobe?-

_El mirando hacia abajo, hacia ti, y le dices…_

-Bésame…-

**~~~~ (Ooooo) ~~~~Hiruma/Sena ~~~~ (Ooooo)**

_Si al caminar por la calle nevada, vas junto a él._

-Eh, chibi-

_Su bufanda se mece con el viento, sus ojos chocolates te miran, y pregunta…_

-¿hm…Hiruma-san?-

_Tú respondes…_

-…Bésame-

**~~~~ (Ooooo) ~~~~ Alfred/Arthur~~~~ (Ooooo)**

_Es como el sonido suave de un violín, que repentinamente va con fuerza._

_Con solo pronunciar..._

-¡Bésame!…-

_Saltando a lo desconocido, sin temor._

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco Alfred?-

_Todo se corta, por el rubor en sus mejillas._

-¡YES…I am crazy for you Arthur! KISS ME!

**~~~~ (Ooooo) ~~~~Touma/Kamui ~~~~ (Ooooo)**

_Sin ninguna razón. Pero que va tan fuerte._

_Si el mundo va a acabar..._

-Touma…

-?...

_Que se acabe…_

-Como si el mundo se acabara después…

_Viendo la ciudad desde la torre de Tokio_

-Si…?

-Bésame…-

…_Justo así_

**~~~~ (Ooooo) ~~~~Light/Ryuuzaki ~~~~ (Ooooo)**

_Nada en especial…Solo el sentimiento._

-Light…

-¿Qué Ryuuzaki?

_Y la sospecha inundando tu corazón, porque…Mientras trabajaban…_

-Mi intuición me dice que quieres un beso…

…_Él se ha dado cuenta de cuánto le necesitas._

…_Un bésame indirecto…_

**~~~~ (Ooooo) ~~~~Sebastián/Ciel ~~~~ (Ooooo)**

_Ese simple pronunciar, hace crecer tu sentir._

-Sebastián…-

_Si estás diciendo su nombre._

-¿Qué desea Bocchan?-

_En medio de un campo de rosas, con la brisa moviendo los pétalos._

-Nada, solo…Bésame-

…_Bésame…_

**~~~~ (Ooooo) ~~~~ Sasuke/Naruto~~~~ (Ooooo)**

_En cualquier tiempo._

-Sí que eres dobe…-

**~~~~ (Ooooo) ~~~~Hiruma/Sena ~~~~ (Ooooo)**

_En cualquier lugar._

-¡¿Hi-Hiruma-san…?-

**~~~~ (Ooooo) ~~~~ Alfred/Arthur~~~~ (Ooooo)**

_No importa quien si le amas._

-Eres un idiota Alfred…-

**~~~~ (Ooooo) ~~~~Touma/Kamui ~~~~ (Ooooo)**

_No importa lo que pase después…_

-…Kamui-

**~~~~ (Ooooo) ~~~~Light/Ryuuzaki ~~~~ (Ooooo)**

_O lo que sea para ti_

-Ryuuzaki…tu-

**~~~~ (Ooooo) ~~~~Sebastián/Ciel ~~~~ (Ooooo)**

_Solo Dilo…_

-Bocchan…

_Y lo recibirás…_

**~~~~ (Ooooo) ~~~~ Sasuke/Naruto~~~~ (Ooooo)**

-Lo que quieras dobe…-

**~~~~ (Ooooo) ~~~~Hiruma/Sena ~~~~ (Ooooo)**

-Esta bien Hiruma-san…-

**~~~~ (Ooooo) ~~~~ Alfred/Arthur~~~~ (Ooooo)**

-Si tanto lo necesitas idiota…-

**~~~~ (Ooooo) ~~~~Touma/Kamui ~~~~ (Ooooo)**

-De acuerdo Kamui…-

**~~~~ (Ooooo) ~~~~Light/Ryuuzaki ~~~~ (Ooooo)**

-Bien…Si eso hará que no me fastidies con lo de Kira-

**~~~~ (Ooooo) ~~~~Sebastián/Ciel ~~~~ (Ooooo)**

-Yes, my lord-.

_Sin piedad, en silencio._

**~~~~ (Ooooo) ~~~~ Sasuke/Naruto~~~~ (Ooooo)**

Porque sus labios se presionaban a los suyos. Con el paraguas ocultando su unión, la lluvia sonando en el suelo, la calidez de ambos.

_Cálidamente_

**~~~~ (Ooooo) ~~~~Hiruma/Sena ~~~~ (Ooooo)**

El se levantaba de puntillas, rozando delicadamente. Enredando las manos al cuello, con la piel fría por la helada blancura a su alrededor. Y la nieve no paraba de caer.

_Tímidamente_

**~~~~ (Ooooo) ~~~~ Alfred/Arthur~~~~ (Ooooo)**

Chocándolo contra la pared, sus labios que se unían con pasión mientras paseaban sus manos en el otro, en la habitación cerrada, solo ellos allí.

_Apasionadamente_

**~~~~ (Ooooo) ~~~~Touma/Kamui ~~~~ (Ooooo)**

Pronunciando su nombre, tomando su rostro entre las manos. Eran los únicos en la torre. Besándose, como si no importara que el mundo se cayera a su alrededor.

_Dulcemente_

**~~~~ (Ooooo) ~~~~Light/Ryuuzaki ~~~~ (Ooooo)**

Impactándolo contra la mesa, besándole con desesperación, iluminados por la única luz de la pantalla de la computadora, las sillas que caen a su lado mientras el teclado suena con fuerza.

_Desesperadamente_

**~~~~ (Ooooo) ~~~~Sebastián/Ciel ~~~~ (Ooooo)**

Le besa caliente y húmedo, como siempre se quiso. Rodeados por el aroma de las rosas a su alrededor, los pétalos posándose en su piel, las hojas que los envuelven.

_Suavemente_

**~~~~ (Ooooo) ~~~~ ~~~~ (Ooooo)**

…_Bésame…De cualquier forma_

…_Bésame…Pero Hazlo_

_En completo silencio, el mundo se detiene a su alrededor, el tiempo frena solo por esto._

_Haciendo crecer su sentir._

_El cielo se puso al revés. Sin razón. Porque quería su corazón._

_Solo un motivo…_

_-…Bésame-_


End file.
